


Divine, damned and diaper

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack and Angst, Demon Adam, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As luck would have it, Adam and Samandriel are both sent to influence the Antichrist into choosing sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first hours

It didn’t take long to find them, despite the ruckus of the hospital. After all, Adam did have some experience, he’d even put on his favourite scrubs. Jane Doe, the plaque besides the door read and under that, scribbled in red crayon, Jesse.

How ridiculous, the kid had popped out less than an hour ago and they’d already liked to pretend he could write. But then again, he was the cambion.

“Excuse me doctor…” Somebody pulled at his sleeve, it was an old woman in a hospital gown. She seemed lost. “I don’t know the way back to the geriatrics.”

Adam had to suppress every instinct to keep his eyes from turning black and simply snapping her neck. But his mission –given to him by Lucifer himself, thank you very much– was too important and subtly was of the utmost necessity, so all Adam had to do was to get her out of sight.

“Of course.” He flashed his winning smile that made a fair share of girls and boys swoon and guided her towards the stair. “Tell me, what’s your name.” His voice was husky and the old hag played to his every move.

“Gertrude.” She blushed.

“What a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady.” He opened the door and led her inside the empty stairwell.

She let out a giggle and waved his complement away. “You shouldn’t say those things, doctor, you’re my grandson’s age.” Adam laughed and turned back to the door, locking it with an audible click. “Doctor?” The playfulness was gone from her voice, instead there was delicious fear.

 

He wanted to scream, curse and break somebody’s neck. He’d been gone for maybe ten minutes, but already in the waiting area opposite Jane Doe’s door sat a man reading a newspaper, and man was quite euphemistic, the kid looked like he had more reason to be there than some of the new-borns. But it wasn’t just a man, Adam could sense him from the other side of the hall and he could even see the shady image, as if it wasn’t truly there, of white fire dancing around his head in a circle, it was a dick with wings.

Adam balled his fist, there was no way he would lose Jesse to Heaven. Lucifer had intrusted him, not his brothers, not Lilith, not Azazel, but him, Adam Milligan and Adam Milligan did not fail. So he walked over, rage evident. In but a few seconds he stood in front of the angel, who had the audacity of ignoring him.

“He’s been called for.” He growled.

Not looking away from the page he was currently reading, the angel answered. “I didn’t see your name on him.”

He gasped. From all the angels Heaven could send they chose some snarky twink without style.

“Well… It doesn’t say… stupid-wiener-hut… baby-face-angel either.” Wow, wonderful comeback.

“Samandriel.” With a sigh the angel folded the paper and dropped on the empty chair next to him. Did all angels have such grey eyes and soft features? “My name is Samandriel.” He explained at the lack of reaction.

Samandriel, what kind of stupid name was that, it sounded like an ointment against genital warts.

“Listen to me, demon. I mean to keep this civil, but if you plan on opposing me, I will kill you.”

“You aren’t allowed kill me, the kid is neutral and can only be influenced.” Ha, that showed the bastard. “And it’s Adam.”

“Well, _Adam_ …” Samandriel stepped into Adam’s personal space, which would’ve been intimidating if it wasn’t for his hair tickling Adam’s shin. “I’m not allowed to stop Hell from trying to influence him, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kill who send to do so… There’s blood on your shoe.”

With a victorious twirl the angel walked over to a nurse. Adam looked at the red stain on his green shoe, that would take forever to get out.

Suddenly a nurse burst from Jesse’s room and ran over to the nurse Samandriel was talking to. Something was wrong, was the cambion in danger?

The nurse pointed Samandriel back towards the sitting room before storming off.

“Would the mother of Jesse please report to the nearest member of staff?” The speaker system called out. The bitch had ran off!

Samandriel and Adam turned to look at each other for a second and immediately the sprinted towards the room, turning invisible as they tried to outrun one another.

With a thud the two got stuck in the door like a ferocious mess of limbs.

“Okay, this isn’t gonna work!” Adam spread his arms, forcing both them back. “And it won’t work if we’re gonna keep thwarting each other. You go first.”

The angel eyed him suspicious. “That’s surprisingly gallant…”

“What can I say…” Adam smiled viciously at the ungrateful fuck. “I love to see you go…”

To nobody’s surprise, Samandriel frowned in confusion and walked through the door, followed suit by the demon.

The angel shrieked and slapped Adam across his face. “You grabbed me!”

Adam gasped in fake shock “I’d never… that you would even think that, I’m hurt! Devastated!”

“You’re a child.” Samandriel huffed and walked over to the NICU. “Hey there, little one.” He cooed in a way that reminded Adam disturbingly of a grandma smothering their grandchild.

“You do know he can’t talk yet, right?”

“Of course.” Samandriel snapped. “I know everything about infants. I’ll have you know, I was handpicked by the seraphim.”

“Isn’t pride a sin?”

The angel’s cheeks flushed and he turned back to the baby while muttering curses.

“Don’t sweat it, angel face.” If he was going to have to spend time with the damn angel, he might as well make it fun. “I’ll have you committing a lot more…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say… you’ll be on your knees, but your mouth won’t be used for prayers.”

“Oh my god!”

“Probably followed by ‘ _harder’_ ….” Adam jumped on the hospital bed, moaning and writhing obscenely.

Samandriel was about to say something when the door was opened by a couple of nurses.

“Unbelievable…” The male nurse shook his head. “How can she just leave her child like that…?”

“Do we have any idea who she is?” The other nurse asked. They each took one handle and moved the NICU.

“Nope. She was brought in _drunk_ , slept through the birth… Isn’t it horrible, there are people who desperately want a child and then there people like her who get pregnant on accident and refuse to take responsibility.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Samandriel asked.

“He’s still a baby so he’ll be adopted pretty quickly if not… the system…” He almost felt bad for the little calf, all alone and already a bleak future.


	2. Seven years of bad luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains not consented sex, but because of the odd situation I would not classify it as rape. If you disagree and think I should put a warning then please let me know in the comments.

Jesse Turner was universally known as the creepy kid. The children his own age didn't want to play with him and the personnel often heard the boy talking to himself in the safety of his room. His parents, as respected as they were, were never around long enough to notice. Always flying across country or having conference calls that lasted for hours. Yes, Jesse Turner was avoided and neglected.

 

But Jesse Turner was not lonely...

 

For as long as he'd known he had two friends: Samandriel and Adam. Even though they were grownups and would often speak of things Jesse didn't understand, like cambion or apocalypse, they were there for him regardless of what. But Jesse also knew that he was the only one who could hear or see them. Because he was special, because one day he would choose.

 

Adam and Samandriel didn't like each other. They always fought over him. Samandriel wanted to help Jesse with his stupid math homework while Adam would make it for him so Jesse could play on his PlayStation. Adam always wanted to have fun and Samandriel would tell the boy what to do. He liked Adam more, but when he got angry or sad, it was Samandriel who made him understand and feel better.

 

He still remembered when his puppy, Mister Grumbles, got run over by the neighbours. Adam had caught their cat and urged Jesse to put it in the washing machine. Samandriel had sat him on his lap and told Jesse that it was okay to be angry and miss Mister Grumbles, but that the neighbours never meant to kill the dog and that killing their cat would only make things worse.

 

"Annie knows the answer." Adam hinted as he read the girl's test. "And Miss Medvedev isn't looking..."

 

"Jesse." Samandriel put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "We practised the difficult words, you can do this. I believe in you."

 

Jesse stared at the question: 'The place cows eat grass... a m'. He knew that they saw it. Frustrated, he started chewing on the end of his pencil.

 

"Don't chew on your pencil! You'll get it all wet and sloppy." Samandriel chided.

 

"I thought you liked that way, angel face..." Adam whispered against the other's neck.

 

"You..." Samandriel flushed a deep shade of red and stood there, finger accusingly pointed at Adam, trembling. "... animal!"

 

"I do like it doggy style."

 

"What's doggy style?" The moment Jesse heard Miss Medvedev's books hitting the ground was also the moment he realised that their conversation had been private. To make matters worse Adam found it to be hilarious while Samandriel silently wept.

 

"Jesse Turner!" The woman gasped in a manner exactly like Samandriel. "Where have you picked up such language?!"

 

Luckily, Adam had devised the perfect answer for situations like these. "I heard the cleaning lady say it to the gardener."

 

"Doggy style is when a man and a woman or another m... no, a man and a woman copu... have..." She turned almost as red as Samandriel. "Come on class, let's pray!"

 

There was a collective sigh and many angry glares directed at Jesse.

 

"I don't wanna take the bus..."

 

Samandriel crouched down so that he was at the same level as the child. "Is this because of what happened with Miss Medvedev?"

 

Jesse shook his head, but bitter tears welled up in his eyes.

 

"It's okay, little guy." He picked him up and sat him down on his knee. "You know you can tell me and Adam..." he glared at man keeping watch at lavatory door. “Anything."

 

With a weak hiccup Jesse burst out in tears. "The other kids bully me and call me Timmy Turner."

 

"But your name is Jesse Turner."

 

"It's a cartoon character." Adam sighed. "With two fairy godparents that he must keep a secret."

 

"Like us." Samandriel concluded. "If that's what you truly want then we'll walk home, okay?"

 

And that's how they ended up walking hand in hand down the street.

 

"This feels like the beginning of a bad joke." Adam teased. "You, me and the cambion walk into a bar..."

 

"He's not old enough to go to a bar."

 

"As far as I know, humour isn't a sin."

 

"I want some ice cream!" Jesse interrupted them, pointing at a salon with a large plastic ice cream cone in front of it.

 

"Mom and dad aren't home, so I see no reason why not." The demon said before Samandriel could utter his protest. "Angel face is paying."

 

"Are you done?" Jesse nodded. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He nodded again. "Need help?" A no. "Then off you go." Jesse jumped off the booth and ran to the toilet.

 

"Will you give me a hand when I go to the bathroom?" Adam flashed his winning smile.

 

"I'm an angel. I won't' give in to your temptation." Samandriel said matter-of-factly.

 

"So you admit that I tempt you..." the angel shrieked when a foot caressed his groin. “Is that an angel blade or you're just happy to see me?"

 

"Take your foot off my..."

 

"Your what?" Adam curled his toes making Samandriel groan. “Say it." He dared. "Say it: dick cock, penis, willy, Satan's popsicle..."

 

The angel gripped the table and let out muffled cry.

 

"Did you just..." Samandriel turned pink and gave an awkward nod. "We need to work on your stamina."

 

"I'm ready." Jesse joined them.

 

"Let's leave." Samandriel answered curtly.

 

It wasn't until Jesse was tucked in that the angel finally spoke again. He had even remained silent when Adam made Jesse's homework, which meant that he really crossed the line.

 

"We need to talk."

 

"I know." Adam tried his best to sound apologetic. "For what it's worth, I was only trying to get you worked up... not off."

 

"You were right, when we first met, I mean. I'm sinful."

 

"Samandriel." Adam took his hand. "You are not to blame, this is _my_ fault. I just like to make people uncomfortable and I took it too far."

 

"That doesn't take away my sins; I am proud, envious and I _lust_." The angel looked Adam with tears in his eyes. "In Heaven I felt no desire, because I didn't know physical touch nor beauty. But on earth it's everywhere. And I want to feel someone's hands on my body, I don't even wish to be loved, just to be taken... and I shouldn't."

 

Adam didn't know what to say, he wasn't' even sure if he understood.

 

"I didn't ask you to stop because I didn't want it, but because I wanted it."

 

"Do you want me to stop with the teasing or...?”

 

"I don't know what I want." Samandriel groaned in frustration. "Well, I do. But what I want is wrong."

 

"Not if it doesn't hurt anyone."

 

The angel's eyes focused on their joined hands. "I should go." And with the tell-tale flutter of his wings, Samandriel disappeared.


	3. Broken, breaking, breaks

"Go to your room." Adam tried his best to remain calm, but ended up sounding like a drill sergeant.

 

Jesse looked from Adam to Samandriel, before hesitantly mentioning that he already was in his room.

 

"Then go downstairs!" The demon barked angrily.

 

"I don't see the reason for this outburst." Samandriel said ennerverly calm.

 

"Really?" Adam couldn't believe his what he was hearing. After the angel had decided to bolt, he had been gone for three weeks. "You don't think I have even the slightest reason to be pissed off?"

 

"No, I don't. My absence has hindered you in no aspect."

 

"Except I was the one who had to explain to an upset child why you were... god-knows-where! And didn't bother to let us know if you were alright or ever coming back!"

 

Adam felt a meek satisfaction out of the change in the angel's demeanour. His holier-than-thee attitude seemed to crumble a bit with shame.

 

"I don't owe you an explanation, but if you must know, I fixed my moral issues."

 

"What's that supposed to... no, I don't even wanna know! But if you ever hurt Jesse like that again..." Adam stepped inside Samandriel's personal space. "And I'll slice open your neck and bleed you dry!"

 

And with that the demon teleported downstairs, where he encountered Jesse sniffling over a bowl of cornflakes.

 

"Are you angry with me?" The boy asked barely audible. Adam felt ashamed, he had been too focused on Samandriel to notice his behaviour towards Jesse. And to make matters worse he was only mad at Samandriel in order to deflect the guilt away from himself, he was why the angel had left.

 

"I'm sorry, buddy." He lifted him up on his elbow and started rocking the child. "I'm angry at a lot of people, but not you..."

 

"I don't like it when you and Samandriel fight..." Me neither Adam thought. "It reminds me of mummy and daddy fighting."

 

"Why is that?" The demon dreaded the answer, and still somehow if Jesse said it, he wouldn't have to.

 

"Because you're like mummy and daddy. But you are always home."

 

"But I'm the daddy, right?" Adam suppressed a proud yet bitter sob. He wouldn't let feelings get in the way of his manliness.

 

"No." Jesse said matter-of-factly. "Samandriel is stern like daddy, but you aren't like mummy... because she's never happy to see me."

 

He pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. How could something so precious be destined for these atrocities. "Get your rucksack and we'll walk you to school."

 

Adam waited until he heard the door of Jesse's room slam shut, before turning around to face the angel.

 

"I enjoy the thought, but I don't need a stalker." He said venomously.

 

"I wasn't watching you, I was guarding the cambion, as is my duty."

 

"Oh, save it for those dicks upstairs! You're not the good little soldier you pretend to be. The angels may believe it, but we both know that that's bullshit!"

 

"You're emotions have made you weak, demon." Whatever was left of Samandriel's calmth was now gone. "You have lost sight of your goal."

 

"In case you have forgotten, I'm a demon of desire and want: I thrive on emotions. And at least I have a goal to lose sight of!"

 

There was a silver flash and suddenly Adam was staring at the tip of an angel blade.

 

"I am a heavenly soldier, I don't question my orders. They come from God Himself!"

 

"Oh really?" Adam wasn't scared by some celestial toothpick. "Because I was given my orders by Lucifer, in person. Not some herald of the herald of an absentee father figure! But you right! You don't question! You just do as you're told. Even if that means cropping up all your individuality -and you didn't have all that much to begin with- simply because you want your dick down my throat!"

 

They broke apart as soon as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

"Are you fighting again?"

 

"No." Adam lied unconvincingly. "Come on, put on your jacket. It's chilly outside."

 

* * *

 

It was cold and cloudy that morning and there was a distant rumbling of thunder. Jesse squeezed Adam's hand tight to find solace, but when he reached for Samandriel, the angel pulled away.

 

"Come." Adam turned himself visible and lifted the child on his shoulders. "Better?"

 

"No." Jesse moped and kicked Adam's chest.

 

"Hey!" Adam grabbed his ankle. "If you don't start behaving, you can walk by yourself, mister."

 

"Since when do you care about his behaviour?"

 

"Has his snarkiness decided to share his divine commentary with us simple lifeforms?" Adam bit back.

 

"I just find it interesting that you don't seem to care how he treats others until he treats you that way." Samandriel remarked schmuckley.

 

"Well, then why don't you say something..." the demon patted Jesse's hand when he pulled at his hair. "He's as much your kid as mine."

 

"Indeed he is." Samandriel mocked.

 

Jesse shrieked and gripped Adam's ears for balance. But all Adam could feel was the angel's neck breaking between his hands. "How dare you!" He smacked Samandriel's skull against the wall of a house hard enough for both to crack.

 

"Adam!" Jesse cried out and started hitting and kicking.

 

"I don't know what they did to fix you, but you better watch your tongue! Or I cut it off."

 

Jesse screamed, a distant sound that kept growing more and more silent, until it was gone. Something soft landed on Adam's face and turned to water as it touched his skin. He opened his eyes to find him and Samandriel in the middle of an icy desert, without Jesse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
